


Just Like Longing

by voleuse



Category: Farscape, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>What was surprising was the quiet.</em><br/>Three things Teal'c likes about Chiana, and three things he dislikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Set after _The Peacekeeper Wars_. Title and summary adapted from Caryn Mirriam-Goldberg's _Tricks of Gravity_.

_Like #1_

The way she laughs is something different from anything else he's known. Her laugh is not joyous, nor is it false and brittle. It's both.

Her laughter sounds like a plea, a wish that she could mean the smile that crosses her face. She is ephemeral and wounded, and he can hear the happiness she used to have.

He can hear the happiness she might have again, given time.

_Like #2_

Her fist lashes out, a strike of sloppy lightning. She is across the plaza, and by the time he reaches her, she is shrieking defiance, slamming her knee into her assailant's belly.

He yanks the alien away, and a weapon clatters out of its grasp. Half a moment more, and Chiana would have fallen. Teal'c glances at her, means to caution her.

She spits on her attacker's boots and grins.

_Like #3_

Mitchell gives her the verbal equivalent of a pat on the head, instructs her to wait for the grown-ups next time she starts a fight.

Chiana makes a gesture Teal'c has learned is obscene. For good measure, she uses both hands.

Mitchell sputters.

_Dislike #1_

While Teal'c concedes the occasional need for a healthy disrespect of authority, there are, he believes, particular times when such cynicism is appropriate.

In the midst of an ambush, while Mitchell is yelling for her to duck, is not one of those times.

He reaches over, grabs her by the shoulder, and yanks her down to cover.

_Dislike #2_

In the aftermath, Mitchell argues with the local militia, and Carter has a burn streaking over her shoulder.

Chiana, rifling through Carter's emergency kit, eschews the bandages and ointment and unwraps a bar of chocolate, instead.

At Teal'c's glare, she shrugs. "I'm not a frelling healer."

_Dislike #3_

Chiana's eyes are eerie, even to one who has lived a life under golden-shot eyes. Even as he meets her gaze, he cannot read what is behind it. He cannot read _her_, not her eyes, not her twisting smile, not the shifting angles of her body.

His ability to understand, to predict a being's movement, has preserved him thus far. That she is, presumably, a friend, allays his discomfort not at all.

He resolves to continue trying.


End file.
